degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 20- Sick
Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (School starts) Traylor: Lila! Lila: Oh hi. (Traylor turns Lila's face to his with his finger) Traylor: Look I'm sorry. Lila: I insist it's fine. I'll get over you. You're just a nice guy who's not all that. Traylor: So are we friends? Lila: Sure. (Traylor and Lila hug then Traylor walks away as Jayden comes up to Lila) Jayden: Hi. Lila: HI Jayden. Jayden: What if we say you know were to get back together? Lila: What? Jayden: I was just curious. Lila: Oh what so now that I'm pregnant we're dating again? This isn't a damn fairytale Jayden. Jayden: You know what? Fine enjoy no guys wanting you now! Lila: Whatever jerk! (Lila storms off) Opening Sub Plot: Nathan/Autumn (In History Class) Payson: Ooh there's Autumn. Nathan: So? Andrew: Ask her out. Nathan: Why? Warren: It's a bit obvious. Nathan: Well. Andrew: You love her. Nathan: Shut up Andrew. Andrew: I'm just bein' real ok? Nathan: Well better her than a psyho. Payson: Thatta boy. Warren: Go get her. (As class gets out) Nathan: Autumn! You wanna go out with me? Autumn: Sure Nathan. Nathan: Alright. (Nathan grabs Autumn by the waist as she puts her arm around him) Third Plot: Piper (After school Piper walks over to Tyrone and Blaise making out) Piper: Hey! (Blaise and Tyrone bump noses) Blaise: Ow! Tyrone: What?! Piper: Why is it that people like me don't have friends? Blasie: Probably because you're a moodkiller! Piper: Well you're friends with freaks. Blaise: So a guy who's bipolar, a guy who couldn't talk to girls, an anxiety issues girl, a pregnant teenager and a goth are freaks to you. Tyrone: No it's how you act. Blaise: Maybe you shouldn't give her the advise I mean you got catty with your fellow Sophomores and you turned on your best friend! Look Piper if you want friends be nice! Piper: Nice? Blaise: Yeah! Tyrone: And let us kiss! Piper: Ok and get a room! Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (At JavaStar as Jayden and Moon leave) Moon: And she rejected you? Ok, Jayden I'm not on either side. You're both being unreasonable. Jayden: Yeah but I still love her. Moon: And somewhere she still loves you! Jayden: What's up then? Moon: She's probably not ready yet. But there is something that just says you guys belong together. Jayden: Well it's like I dumped Regina and rejected her. Moon: Maybe Lila's worried if you actually do get back with Regina. Jayden: But I hate her! So does Lila. Moon: I'm just sayin' as her best friend. (Jayden and Moon get in Jayden's car) Jayden: I'll think on that. Moon: Good. (Jayden starts his car and drives Moon home) Sub Plot: Nathan/Autumn (Friday night at a gothic bookstore) Nathan: Last time I was here, my dad called me and hit me. Autumn: Is your mom still living with that psycho? Nathan: No! She's thinking about a divorce. (Nathan sighs deeply) Autumn: Don't worry. You're not living there, you're living with Andrew. Your dad's not here, he won't hit you. Nathan: You're right. (Autumn kisses Nathan) Autumn: Relax. Nathan: I'm relaxing right now. (Autumn laughs) Nathan: Like really. Autumn: Good. Nathan: Kiss me again. (Nathan and Autumn start making out until Nathan hears a familiar voice) Mr Mullberry: Nathan? Nathan: Dad? Autumn: Awkward. Nathan: Let's go! Mr Mullberry: So you can be with this whore?! Nathan: She's not a whore! Autumn: Yeah leave him alone! (Mr Mullberry pushes Autumn down and beats up Nathan multiple times) Autumn: Nathan I think maybe we should just leave! Now! (Autumn and Nathan run out the bookstore and Nathan starts to cry and Autumn hugs him) Third Plot: Piper (Monday at school in the cafeteria) Piper: Hi. Althea: What do you want? Kristen: Yeah, you were a bitch. Piper: I know but I wanna be friends with somebody! Althea: Are you buying this bilge? Kristen: I dunno. Piper: I'm being for real! Kristen: Nope now I'm not. Come on we'll be late for class. (Althea and Kristen leave) Piper: Judgement is a sin! (Althea and Kristen turn around) Kristen: Oh we're sinners now? Althea: Think twice about that you hypocrite! One time you get catty now you call us out? Kristen: That's messed up. Althea: Come on Kristen. (Althea and Kristen proceed to leave) Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (After school) Jayden: Lila! Lila: Oh my god. Jayden: I really was serious. I wanna get back together. Lila: Wow. Jayden: Not cause it's out of guilt for knocking you up! It's cause I love you. Lila: Oh my god Jayden. Jayden: I love you Lila Oliver. (Lila starts to tear up) Lila: I love you too Jayden Roscoe. (Lila and Jayden start to kiss) Lila: Like seriously. Jayden: Me too. Lila: Come on. (Lila and Jayden smile) Sub Plot: Nathan/Autumn (At Andrew's) Andrew: You ran into your dad again? Nathan: Yeah. Autumn: What are we gonna do? (Andrew, Autumn and Nathan jump as they hear banging on the door) Andrew: Close the curtains! (Andrew and Autumn close the curtains) Mr Mullberry: Open the door! Nathan: No! Andrew: Stay away from my house! Autumn: How did he find us? Nathan: I don't know but this has gone way too far! Abuse now stalking?! Mr Mullberry: Open the door one of you rotten teenagers! Nathan: No dad! I hate you! You hit me now stalking?! (Nathan picks up his cellphone) Autumn: Who are you calling? Nathan: Hello 911? This is an emergency. Third Plot: Piper (The next day as school starts) Piper: Hey! Althea: Oh damn it. (Althea pulls Andrew into make out with her) Piper: Why?! Look I'm actually sorry. Kristen: Go on. Althea: Andrew we can do this later. (Andrew goes into the school) Althea: Listening. Piper: You were right I am judgemental. Althea: Judgemental bitch. Piper: Can you give me another chance please? Kristen: Ok. Althea: Yeah. Piper: Thank you! Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (At the mall) Blaise: Oh my god! You two got back together! Lila: Yep. Tyrone: I'm so sorry about what went on with us last month. Jayden: It's fine. Tyrone: I still cannot believe how psycho Regina went over you. Blaise: I unfortunately can. Lila: Me too. Jayden: See why I dumped her. Lila: Yeah what a bitch. Blaise: As long as you 2 are happy. Lila: Oh we are. (Lila and Jayden kiss) Category:Blog posts